You Don't Need an Excuse
by pagesinthewind
Summary: AU. Blaine gets a taste of what it's like to kiss Kurt and before you know it he's addicted. But he doesn't want to risk their friendship, so he tries to find ways to kiss Kurt without ever really putting his heart on the line.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: So in celebration of Glee season three starting tomorrow, or today depending on how long it takes me to post this… here is my first, but probably not last Klaine fic! Enjoy. I hope…

ONE:

Kurt had been very excited to get a lead role in the Dalton Academy's Production of Beauty and The Beast, sure he figured his getting the lead probably had more to do with him sounding so much like a girl and the fact that he was gay and they went to an all boys school so somebody had to be Belle, but he was still proud of himself. Anyway he was the boy version of Belle, he didn't have to wear a dress or anything that would totally mortify his father.

And to make it even better Blaine was going to be the Beast, also probably because he was one of the best _gay_ performers in the school, but Kurt couldn't bring himself to be offended by any of these thoughts. He was just glad he'd gotten such a great role.

Wes and David were Lumiere and Cogsworth and many of the other Warblers had gotten roles as well. It was all very exciting and Kurt couldn't wait for opening night.

And before you ask, yes, there was a kissing scene, but it wasn't too bad because him and Blaine only did a stage kiss, which meant there was no actual lip-to-lip contact, which surprisingly Kurt found himself to be very glad about because he wasn't sure he'd be able to focus on his role if Blaine actually had to kiss him every night.

...

Finally it was closing night of the play, they had gotten a standing ovation for every performance and their theater was so packed and there were so many people who showed up that they didn't start until 45 minutes later than they were supposed to because they had to add chairs in the aisles and still had to turn some people away. By the time they got around to the kissing scene Blaine was so high off applause that he did something drastic.

It would haunt him for months.

He kissed Kurt on the lips.

Kiss # 1.

He hadn't really been thinking about it, he'd just always thought that it was cheesy to do a stage kiss, very unprofessional, he thought he would feel so mature like a real Broadway actor or something when he really kissed Kurt on that stage, but instead he felt so young. He felt the spark and he could feel the hormones trying to pull him under and all he wanted to do was keep kissing his best friend until he died of oxygen deprivation. But he knew he couldn't do that because they were on stage, in front of an audience, and he could already feel that Kurt was about to pull away.

...

After the performance and after they'd changed out of their costumes Blaine drove Kurt to the cast party, Blaine had expected it to be awkward, he thought Kurt might be upset with him, but Kurt just pretended like it had never happened.

Obviously Kurt hadn't felt it, though Blaine was sure there'd been a spark.  
>It kinda broke Blaine's heart because now that he'd had a taste all he wanted to do was kiss Kurt.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**TWO:**

Blaine didn't hold it against his friend, it wasn't Kurt's fault that Blaine couldn't stop thinking about his lips. The way they'd felt, the way they tasted, the way the flowed so beautifully when he sang or when he laughed. It wasn't Kurt's fault that Blaine thought he might be falling in love with his best friend and that his friend obviously didn't feel the same way.

But Blaine could still hope, still fantasize about Kurt one day coming to the realization that he was perfect for him and that maybe that day would come sooner if he could just get his friend the perfect gift for his birthday.

His perfect gift ended up being a very flamboyant scarf that Kurt had fallen in love with a couple months ago when they'd been on one of their shopping trips, but it was an absurdly expensive scarf and Kurt couldn't bring himself to spend that much money on the accessory, especially when his family was already working so hard to make ends meet.

...

Kurt was opening his presents in the family room which fit perfectly because he was surrounded by his family, Burt, Carole, Finn, everyone from Glee Club, and even Blaine. They were all smushed in the medium sized room with too many people on the couch, Rachel even had to resort to sitting in Finn's lap (although neither of the minded) with everyone else on the floor.

When he finally got to Blaine's gift Blaine's heart was pounding in his chest hoping that Kurt would like it and before Kurt had even opened it Blaine was already mumbling about how it'd been on sale so don't worry about the money because Kurt had been saying a lot of "oh it's too much,""you shouldn't have,"and, "how much was this?" But all he said when he'd finally finished opening Blaine's was, "you remembered." Then Kurt flung his arms around his friend who was perched next to him on the couch and kissed him on the cheek.

Kiss # 2.

Blaine was stunned and his honey-colored eyes bulged out of his head for a moment before they fluttered shut and he just gave into _feeling_ the soft lips pressed against his cheek. It ended all too soon.

Kurt's friends teased him and Puck shouted, "hey where's my kiss on the cheek?"

And Kurt looked at him and replied, "over here you have to come and get it, I'm not getting up!"

Puck just laughed, but then Kurt did get up and teased, "fine, I'm coming Noah."

Puck looked up in mock horror and the two boys chased each other around the medium sized room and before anyone knew it the whole Glee Club was up and running around the room tackling each other and Kurt going around kissing everyone on the cheek as they all laughed.

Blaine was slightly jealous seeing everyone getting to feel the smooth caress of his crushes lips upon their skin, but that was when he decided that he would do whatever it takes to feel those lips upon his again.


	3. Chapter 3

THREE:

They were at another impromptu Glee Party in honor of Kurt returning to McKinley, Blaine was very disappointed to see his friend go, but it just made him that much more determined to get another kiss. This time there was no drinking, just pizza and silly board games and some truth or dare. It wasn't as horrible as one might think, in fact everyone was actually surprised to admit that they were enjoying themselves, running around a parent free house playing little kids games, dancing, and generally just letting loose.

Eventually Santana (although Blaine may have brought it up to her) suggested they play spin the bottle, which was more awkward sober, but a lot funnier because everyone else got to laugh at the unfortunately matched couples and cat call and wolf whistle at them.

Blaine was really hoping that the odds were in his favor because it'd been nearly a month since Kurt's birthday and Blaine was starting to feel all twitchy every time he noticed Kurt's lips, the way the puckered when he enunciated his o's the way the stretched when he smiled, the way his tongue would dart out to wet them. He was like an addict who needed their fix.

He watched as Santana kissed Quinn who kissed Artie who kissed Sam who kissed Finn who kissed Tina who kissed Brittany who kissed Quinn who kissed Blaine who kissed...

Crap. Puck. Awkward...

...who kissed Mercedes who kissed Kurt who kissed...

Darn it! Rachel who kissed Artie who kissed Lauren who kissed Mike who kissed Santana who kissed Puck who kissed Finn who kissed Lauren who kissed Quinn who kissed Sam who kissed Kurt...

Awww, please, please, please, Universe just let me kiss him!

...who kissed not Blaine.

They continued playing for a while more until everyone had kissed just about everyone else and it was Blaine's turn (after being kissed by Santana for the second time) when someone suggested they find something else to do because the cat calls weren't nearly as funny when the two people had already kissed once if not two times before, but "No!" Blaine shouted before he could stop himself, everyone looked at him and he said the first stupid thing that popped into his head, "We're not stopping on me because I heard it's bad luck and I'm just not going to risk that," he babbled and everyone took in this new information wondering if it really was bad luck, but it didn't matter because Blaine spun the bottle and it landed on...

Kurt! Yes, thank you, thank you, thank you, Universe!

Blaine swears his heart nearly stopped when he saw Kurt starting to lean in towards him, his eyes fixed on those tantalizingly smooth lips, his tongue darted out to wet his lips and he leaned forward.

Kiss # 3.

Their lips met right in the middle of the circle of teenagers and Blaine couldn't help himself from sighing when he felt Kurt's lips against his own. Sweet relief, Kurt didn't seem to mind the sighing, he didn't pull back right away, there was enough time for Blaine to tilt his head and ever so slightly deepen the kiss feeling his best friends lips moving beneath his own, there was enough time for him to decide that this was not going to be the end of it, one day he would make Kurt love him and then he'd get to kiss him everyday and then Kurt pulled away and said something like, "alright I don't believe in bad luck so we can end the game now if you guys like," and everyone was relieved and just got up to go do whatever, and Blaine liked to imagine that Kurt had sounded a little breathy.

But obviously, once again, he had not been nearly as affected by the kiss as he had been. His heart wouldn't stop pounding in his chest and he was still leaning in the same position over the bottle that had once been at the center of a group of unsupervised teenagers, and he didn't really want to open his eyes because then he'd have to know for certain that Kurt was no longer right in front of him within kissing distance.


	4. Chapter 4

**FOUR: **

After the party Blaine was going to be spending the night at Kurt's house because everyone agreed that it was much to late for him to be driving home, Burt's only rule was that he sleep on the couch no spending the night in his son's room. But that didn't mean that he couldn't hang out in Kurt's room before going to bed. And then somehow they ended up playing a game of Truth or Dare because neither of them really wanted to go to sleep yet, even though it was already so late. Eventually it just turned into a game of Dare because they had both really enjoyed Kurt's prank call to some random number, soon they were prank calling doing insane voices and coming up with absurd reasons for calling, and daring each other to say this or that and then to do this or that and they were both laughing as quietly as they could when Blaine noticed Kurt's lips again and his insides started to boil with lust.

"Hey Kurt."

"Yea."

"I dare you to kiss me."

On the inside all Kurt wanted to do was squeak wtf, but on the outside he just said, "we already did that today Blaine."

"So?" Blaine asked still hopeful of just one more kiss.

"So it's a stupid dare!"

"You're just afraid you'll like it too much." Blaine teased, very hopeful. "Plus it won't be the same, there has to be tongue this time." He added a bit breathlessly, too hopeful.

"Blaine."

"Kurt."

"Why?" Kurt asked. Blaine knew his only choice here was to lie and make Kurt _have_ to kiss him.

"Because I know you won't, you're such a guppy."

Kurt's mouth hung open, "did you just insult me with _The Little Mermaid_?"

"Well ma-" Blaine didn't get to finish his thought before Kurt was attacking him with his lips.

Kiss # 4.

They were so soft, but the assault was vicious passionate, Kurt was practically straddling Blaine and he grabbed his face sinking his fingers into the shorter boys curls, tugging him deeper into the kiss, biting at his lower lip and then running his tongue across it causing Blaine to moan, the hand he'd placed on Kurt's hip digging in, holding tighter. Kurt smiled against his mouth pleased with the response, he took advantage and eased his tongue into his best friends mouth and Blaine pulled him closer so that they were chest to chest and their tongues were passionately twisting and just when Blaine was tightening his grip around the other boy's waist Kurt pulled away and whispered seductively "always leave them wanting more," before licking the shell of his ear and definitely leaving Blaine wanting _more._


	5. Chapter 5

**FIVE:**

Blaine had spent as much of the last week as he could with Kurt. This had involved a lot of studying because Kurt had been freaking out about an Algebra test he had coming up, so Blaine helped tutor him which was almost as much fun as fantasizing about making out with him. Almost.

Blaine love to watch Kurt's face when something he was explaining finally clicked, the way his lips gracefully curved up, he loved the way Kurt mumbled to himself sometimes when trying to solve and equation, and most of all he loved to watch Kurt chew on the eraser of his pencil while he worked. Blaine conjured up these images as he waited for his friend outside the coffee shop they'd agreed to meet at.

Then there Kurt was proudly holding up and A paper and gushing about how he couldn't have done it without all of Blaine's help and then he was leaning in aiming for a kiss on the cheek as a thank you, but Blaine had no idea what Kurt was aiming for so instinctively he turned his head and then Kurt missed his target.

Kiss # 5.

Instead of a kiss on the cheek, Kurt's lips had landed right on the corner of Blaine's moth and not wanting to make the situation more awkward than it already was, he simply let the kiss linger like he would have if it'd been on the cheek. And Blaine had closed his eyes and was absorbing the sensation as much as he could, the feel of warm lips almost against his own, the knowledge that with the slightest turn of his head he could be kissing, actually kissing Kurt, but he wouldn't. He would just be content to savor this moment, and then it was over and they were walking into the coffee shop, and Kurt was talking about his test like it'd been some sort of great adventure. Blaine sighed contentedly.


	6. Chapter 6

SIX:

Blaine had spent the morning working on decorations for the Warbler Christmas party, he was on tree duty, which he didn't quite understand because he kept having to recruit taller boys to help him with some of the higher up decorations that he could seem to place even with the help of a stool. He was a little nervous, but mostly excited because he'd invited Kurt saying that the guys would all love to see him again.

When Blaine finally finished he turned around to see how the rest of the decorating had turned out and was shocked to find that there was mistletoe everywhere. "Um, guys?" He said approaching Wes and David, "what's with all of the mistletoe?"

"Our girlfriends are coming," Wes replied with a devilish smile almost identical to the one David wore.

"Oh, ha," Blaine replied trying to laugh it off like he normally would, but his friends noticed the strain in his voice.

"Are you okay," David asked.

"Yea, fine," Blaine lied.

"Oh, I know what his problem his," Wes said cheerily.

"What would that be?" David inquired.

"Kurt's coming tonight."

"Ohhhh."

They smiled at him with these stupid knowing smiles.

"What does Kurt have to do with anything?" he feigned ignorance.

"Obviously-"

"-you want to kiss him-"

"-all night long-"

"-under the mistletoe."

"Shut up," was Blaine's only response.

...

It became a sort of game as Kurt and Blaine weaved around the mistletoe, trying not to get caught together. It wasn't that hard really, all you had to do was avoid the couples randomly making out in the middle of the room. As the night went on Blaine became more comfortable, glad just to be in Kurt's presence and watching him reconnect with some of his old friends who he now never really got the chance to see. In fact the evening was almost over, and they'd done such a good job of avoiding the mistletoe, that Wes and David felt the need to come up with a plan.

So Wes was talking to Kurt covertly steering him in the direction of David and Blaine, and then David shoved Blaine who fell into Kurt already muttering apologies as the other boy caught and steadied him. Then Wes and David busted out laughing glad that everything had gone according to plan, and when Kurt and Blaine looked at them wondering what was so funny they just pointed up and both boys slowly looked up to see a bit a mistletoe hovering above them.

Finally Kurt rolled his eyes, stuck his tongue out at the duo, grabbed Blaine by the collar and tugged.

Kiss # 6.

Blaine idly wondered how Kurt always managed to get his heart beating that fast.

Blaine loved the contrast of this kiss, the soft kiss versus the rough hold on his collar, the tender lips versus the his collar painfully digging into the back of his neck, Kurt's cool lips against his burning skin. He wished the kiss could go on forever, but it was cut short by the snickers of his friends and he couldn't quite decide if he was more upset with them for ending it, or happier that they'd forced him into it in the first place.


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN:

Blaine and Kurt had decided to go to some party one of the Warblers was throwing. They hadn't known that there would be alcohol involved, but decided that they didn't really mind. Nick drew the short straw so he was stuck as the Designated Driver for the evening and was currently off somewhere making bad life choices without the aid of inebriation.

Kurt was dancing with a group of strangers when suddenly he was struck by the uncontrollable need to kiss his best friend. He didn't know why, but he wasn't going to fight it, all he could really think about while he wondered around looking for his friend, was how nice it always was, kissing Blaine. It felt so nice and he just wanted to do it again. So he searched the party for his best friend.

...

Blaine was standing around with a group of his friends and they might have been talking about something, but he couldn't really remember and he was having trouble paying attention anyway when suddenly he heard someone shout his name. Not just someone, he would remember that voice anywhere, no matter how drunk he was, no matter if it'd been fifty years since he heard it last, he would know that voice anywhere. He stumbled slightly while turning in the direction the voice had come from and steadied himself just in time to catch Kurt as he leaped onto him.

Kiss # 7.

Blaine wasn't entirely sure what had happened or how he'd gotten there, but he soon found himself with Kurt wrapped around him, legs locked around his waist, arms around his neck fingers digging into his hair, shoving the boy into a wall with a need to be closer. Lips pressed together, mouths opening, tongues colliding, hungry, passionate kisses, that Blaine couldn't help, but moan into as he reveled in the feelings jolting through his body, of being surrounded by Kurt.

And then Kurt stopped kissing him back, but Blaine didn't want it to end, so he trailed kisses down his friends jaw and nuzzled into his neck nipping and licking and needing more, but Kurt just pulled away, somehow he was no longer wrapped around Blaine, his feet were on the ground and he was turning away and Blaine couldn't suppress the whimper that escaped him as he leaned heavily against the wall.

Neither boy really knew, or understood why the kiss had ended. Blaine was afraid that he'd done something wrong, Kurt was worried about him doing everything right.


	8. Chapter 8

EIGHT:

It was New Year's, a time for celebration. Celebrating was the absolute last thing Blaine felt like doing. It wasn't the same after this kiss. Kurt didn't pretend like nothing had happened this time, in fact he was acting like something very much had happened, he wouldn't return Blaine's calls or texts or anything. But Blaine had been invited to the New Year's party weeks ago, and he'd said he'd be there and nobody had uninvited him, so he was still going. He just really wanted to see Kurt again, maybe even talk about what had happened, hell he'd even be happy if he could just go back to pretending that none of their kisses had ever happened so long as he got Kurt back.

...

At the party Blaine and Kurt exchanged an awkward greeting before scampering off to opposite sides of the room. Blaine with the guys and Kurt with all the girls. Mercedes had noticed the exchange and was avidly interested in knowing just exactly what was going on with the two of them. Kurt really didn't feel like talking about it, but Mercedes was persistent and the more she asked the more attention she drew until finally all of the girls were wondering what was going on between Kurt and Blaine.

"Spill."

"Fine," the boy finally gave in and the girls grew excited with anticipation.

"I kissed him at this party...I was really drunk..."

"Details!" The girls squeaked when they realized Kurt wasn't going to be elaborating any time soon.

"I don't even know what happened, I just kinda kissed him and it's been awkward ever since.."

"Did he push you away?"

"No, I mean it's not even like it was the first time we've ever kissed, it's just-" Kurt didn't know how he planned on finishing off that sentence, luckily he didn't need to worry about that because he was cut off by Mercedes' outburst.

"Wait you've kissed him before?"

He was saved having to answer by Rachel who pointed out, "Yea, remember they had to kiss for the closing night of that play they did."

"And during spin the bottle," Tina added.

"Oh yea," Mercedes said sounding slightly relieved only to have Kurt add, "And the time he dared me to, and that one time under the mistletoe."

All the girls gaped at him.

"So let me get this straight, you've kissed this guy," Mercedes took a moment to add them up, "five times already? Why haven't we heard about this?"

"I guess I just didn't want to get my hopes up."

"So what was different last time?"

"I let myself hope."

...

So while the girls helped formulate a plan for Kurt to win Blaine over by the end of the night, Blaine stood with the group of boys talking about "guy stuff" and just kind of spacing out. He was really wishing he hadn't bothered showing up, it was obvious Kurt didn't want him there, it was almost time for the ball to drop, so he was trying to formulate some bs excuse for why he'd need to leave right after as opposed to staying the night like everyone else planned to, when Finn asked, "Dude, you okay?"

"Sure, yea, fine, just you know got a lot on my mind."

"Oh yea," Finn replied, although he didn't really know.

...

It was one minute to midnight when Rachel announced that everyone _had _to kiss someone at midnight and all of the girls scrambled to claim their guy, the ones that they'd pre-agreed on, save Santana and Brittany who would be kissing each other, you know for Kurt's sake.

So Lauren was with Puck, Tina with Mike, Rachel with Finn, Quinn with Sam, and Mercedes with Artie who looked longingly towards Brittany who didn't seem to notice him.

Which left Blaine rooted to the ground noticing that the only person left was Kurt.

"Hey," Kurt whispered as he walked up.

"Hey," Blaine squeaked.

"Are you okay with this?" Kurt asks.

Blaine can only nod.

"10, 9, 8..."

Blaine thinks about how every time Kurt's ever really kissed him it's been forced. He can feel his heart breaking as he comes to terms with the fact that Kurt never felt the spark like he did, he never looked at Blaine like he was the only person in the world, like how Blaine looks at him. Kurt would never love him, none of their kisses had meant anything because Blaine had forced them, he hadn't asked or deserved them, he'd never be worthy of this amazing boy.

"3, 2, 1..."

Kiss # 8.

This kiss is sweet and soft and tender and everything that their last kiss wasn't. And Blaine swears he can taste love on Kurt's lips, swears that this must be what heaven feels like, swears that he's just found his soul mate, and he swears that there is nothing worse than feeling you heart break in slow motion because he just knows that Kurt can't feel it too and their kiss ends with his broken sob as he turns to run away.


	9. Chapter 9

**NINE:**

"Blaine! Please Blaine wait!" Kurt cries out as he chases after his best friend.

Blaine fumbles with his keys just needing to get away from all of the heartbreak, but he drops them and before he knows it their in Kurt's hands and he's holding them hostage, eyes wide and panicked as he rushes out, "please, Blaine, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. If I'd known it was going to upset you this much I wouldn't have done it! Please, don't leave, please." Kurt chokes out trying to say everything before he breaks down in tears and Blaine feel just awful because it isn't Kurt's fault. Kurt doesn't even know that he's in love with him

"N-no, no, don't be sorry, it's not you fault." Blaine stutters out leaving Kurt looking thoroughly confused. "K-Kurt, I'm sorry it's just I've um I've had a sort of crush on you and this obsession with you lips ever since we-I kissed you during Beauty and The Beast. So I Kept trying to find all of these excuses to kiss you and it just, it hurts too much when you pull away, when you pretend it never happened because you don't feel the same way that I do...jeez Kurt, you're just so amazing and I really just want to be able to kiss you all the time, and I'm tired of finding excuses and forcing you to and I'm just tired of continually breaking my own heart because really it's not you fault, Kurt I'm sor-"

Kiss # 9.

Kurt can't stand it anymore, he can't not be kissing Blaine when he says all of those wonderful things, so he does he grabs the boy and he kisses him breathless.

"Kurt," Blaine whispers with his eyes closed, whispers his name a way way he's never heard it said before, with so much longing and passion and just love, a hopeful smile tugs at his lips.

"Blaine, I have had a crush on you from the moment we met on that staircase.

Kiss # 10.

"So Kurt, what exactly does this mean?"

Kurt smiles coyly, "it means you don't need an excuse to kiss me anymore."

So Blaine doesn't wait for one, and the two boys kiss themselves into the new year.

**THE END **


End file.
